Akatsuki Girls
by misammi
Summary: Three girls, kidnapped and taken away from their home only slightly against their will. Mostly Confused about the demands of their not mysterious captors, they prefer not to obey the commands diligently and discover what it means to be a shinobi.
1. A Voluntary Kidnapping

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations, and Masashi Kishimoto copyrights Naruto. This is a nonprofit activity.

3rd period, room 200, AP freshman English…

"Oh Romeo, where art thou Romeo?" whined Courtney.

"Ugh," moaned Samantha, as Freddy, A.K.A. Romeo, continued the play with his line. "Disgusting."

"Ehnn…" Megan laid her head down on Samantha's arm, tired, and very bored. They had about 15 minutes to the bell, and most of the class already had their backpacks on, including herself and Samantha. It was a dull day.

"Hey Megan, are we seriously going to do a scene from Romeo and Juliet?" hissed Samantha.

"Mhmm."

"I call camera."

"No you don't! You're gonna be in it!" Megan smiled evilly, and Samantha sweatdropped.

"Ladies," said Mrs. Stevenson sternly.

"Why can't we just write a Naruto version of it and play it out in class?" whispered Samantha.

"Because you'd put Gaara in it."

"…Damn."

"Ladies, please-" started Mrs. Stevenson, to be interrupted by the classroom door flying open.

Two figures in what Samantha called "fob hats" entered the classroom, wearing large black cloaks with a red cloud pattern.

"Excuse me," began Mrs. Stevenson. "Are you…"

"What the hell? Cosplayers?!" hissed Samantha as their teacher attempted to interrogate the intruders. She and Momo knew exactly who these people were. "We don't leave for Oni-con til tomorrow-Waugh!"

One of the people had grabbed her right hand firmly, causing her to drop her pencil, and they weren't letting go. Samantha's free hand flew to her backpack and the other person gestured to Momo, who immediately stood up. Samantha gritted her teeth, and brought her left hand down on the arm holding her.

There was a splatter of blood, and the person hissed, letting go of her. She held up the knife, and he backed off quickly, causing his hat to fall off, revealing whom he was. There was a mane of bright, blonde hair.

"Deidara?!" muttered Megan, glancing at the one holding her. She attempted to smack the person upside the head, but the person ducked, and she knocked his hat off.

"Kisame?" gasped Samantha. She then realized the class was staring at her in amazement.

"These must be them, they look just like the picture," commented Kisame.

"And _this_ one," Taking hold of Samantha and shaking her firmly for emphasis, Deidara continued, "Was brave enough to defend herself. That one, seems a lot more calmer."

"That's only because she's not as hot-headed as you or your target."

"Psh."

"Whoa!" cried out Samantha. Deidara had picked her up bridal style, and was already walking out of the room with her.

Megan was put in a more uncomfortable position, and she was draped over Kisame's shoulder. Thumping his back as he began to walk out of the classroom, she cried, "Where are you taking us?!"

"Hey, wait up!" shouted a voice from inside the room. Kisame turned around.

It was Stephanie. "Where are you taking them? You should be taking me too!"

Kisame smirked. "You're not a target, so stay away."

Stephanie's jaw dropped, and a look of jealousy was the last thing Megan saw of her.

She really shouldn't be so jealous, thought Megan, Kisame's shoulder digging into her stomach.

Outside the classroom…

"Karyna?!" exclaimed Samantha. "You got taken too?!"

"Yep," answered Karyna grimly. She was wrapped up in Sasori's tail. "I didn't want to come cause I didn't think he was real. Then he did this." She indicated the tail.

"Sasori-sama, you had trouble with yours, too?" asked Deidara, shifting his hands.

"Wah!" Samantha yelped out in surprise as his hand reached her butt.

"Yes…she didn't want to leave…and I hate waiting…" replied a hoarse voice from inside the puppet.

"Itachi!" called out Kisame. A cloaked figure turned around, and Megan gasped. She recognized the red-eyed figure as Itachi, one of her favorite characters.

Kisame took the back of her hoodie and hoisted her into the air. "Whoa!" Megan cried out as she was lifted high into the air. She nearly screamed as Kisame threw her at Itachi. Itachi caught her with ease, and put her back on the ground. "If you leave, I'll use the Mangekyo."

Samantha was in an extremely uncomfortable situation, and that was mainly because Deidara took no mind of where he was putting his hands. "M-move your hands," she said to him quietly, blushing furiously.

Deidara started laughing. "You're still worried about that while you're being kidnapped?" he asked, not unkindly, though. "What makes you think we won't do 'naughty' things to you three girls?" he joked.

"Please…just move your hands…" Samantha mumbled, feeling dizzy.

"Deidara, you might as well do what she says!" called out Karyna, still wrapped up in Sasori's tail. "That girl may be tough, but she's extremely innocent when it comes to things like that."

"Well, well, well, now we know her weakness, don't we?" Kisame grinned a mischievous, toothy grin. "All we have to do is act like perverts."

"Karyna, be quiet!" muttered Megan. If Kisame really did what he said, Samantha would kill someone. "She's the strongest and most Narutarded, if they know her weakness we're done for."

Sasori chuckled in his hoarse voice from inside Hiruko. "Do you really think we can be defeated so easily?"

They had been walking along the hall and were nearly outside, until Samantha felt something wet on her back and remembered Deidara's wound, the one she had given him just a moment ago. "Put me down," she murmured.

"Don't run away," he said sternly.

"Are you ready to cooperate?" asked Sasori, looking at Karyna. She nodded, tired of being wrapped up in his tail. He dropped her on the ground gently, and she stood up, brushing herself off.

Samantha was walking at Deidara's side, and tugged on his sleeve to stop. She put her backpack down, and pulled out a white bandana. Realizing she wanted to bandage the wound she had given to him earlier, he gave her his arm. A blushing Samantha took his hand, momentarily forgetting he had a mouth in his palm. As she pushed up his sleeve, Deidara smiled to himself, making the tongue lick her.

"Eek!" she shrieked as Kisame began laughing. Her cries were quickly muffled by Deidara's hand. Deidara smirked and he watched Samantha wrench his hand off of her. Wiping her mouth angrily, she retorted, "Just because I forgot about those for a moment doesn't mean you do anything!"

Megan and Karyna began laughing. "You know that he basically just kissed her with his hand and she didn't notice it?" whispered Karyna, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Ahaha, I think there was a scene like that in the play we were reading today."

"Romeo and Juliet?"

"Yep," Megan answered casually, as if they weren't being kidnapped.

Samantha bandaged Deidara's forearm angrily with the bandana, clearly avoiding his palm. Her face was flushed.

The bell rang for the 3rd period classes to be dismissed.

"Oh no…" gasped Megan. Grabbing Itachi's arm, she pulled him down the middle of the cafeteria towards the exit. "Hurry, the classes are getting out!"

"We're too late…" hissed Samantha. Deidara winced as his "target" grabbed his arm, right on his wound.

"Sorry, Deidara-san, sorry!" she apologized profusely, yanking him towards the exit like Megan was doing.

Karyna was lifted into the air by Sasori's tail and was put on the back of Hiruko. "Go!" she shouted, pointing towards the exit.

People were starting to gather, and Itachi had no choice but to focus chakra in his feet. He grabbed Megan around the waist and pulled her close to him. They flew through the windows with a crash, and landed neatly in the courtyard. Deidara had done the same, but hadn't been able to pull Samantha close to him, so she was pretty cut up. Karyna had disappeared inside Hiruko, and didn't have a scratch on her when she came out.

The wind blew the Akatsuki cloaks around them, and the girls' hair whipped around their faces.

"We have to do it now!" shouted Kisame. He bit his thumb and drew a seal on the ground, and the other three Akatsuki did the same.

Samantha gasped as all her theories of practical time travel, physics, and wormholes flew out the window. Deidara pushed her in the square shaped portal and followed close behind.

Megan cried out in shock when Kisame threw her into the light, and the last thing she saw was Samantha and Karyna spinning limply in the air until all went black.

Okay, so yeah. 'Twas an idea of mine, and I mustn't forget it, so I decided, might as well start writing it so I don't forget this idea later on. Please review, I want to know if people find it interesting.

REVIEW PLEASE

THE BUTTON'S RIGHT DOWN THERE!!!!


	2. Bodies

:D

Pardon me for taking all that time to actually upload the second chapter.

There's no specific P.O.V. of any sort unless my friends are out of our writing coma as well.

I HAVE AWAKENED!

Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations, and Masashi Kishimoto copyrights Naruto. This is a nonprofit activity.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Chapter 2

"Bodies…"

Megan winced when Kisame's shoulder dug into her stomach as the group began leaping across the treetops, headed for heaven knows where. To her left, she saw Karina struggle to get a good grip on Sasori's cloak. The older girl gave her a reassuring smile, although Megan knew very well that it was definitely not going to be okay.

Amazed at her friend, Megan sighed, with much difficulty. She glanced at Samantha's cuts that were scattered across the exposed skin like bits of red thread, and still bleeding. She watched as Deidara shifted uncomfortably as the black-haired girl snored gently against his chest, limp in his arms and still asleep after so long.

"If she's so annoying, wake her up," growled Sasori. "Your little itching and scratching is annoying."

Karina snickered as Deidara gave a sharp 'hrmph!' in reply to Sasori's orders, but immediately stopped when she nearly slipped off of Sasori's back and they made a sharp turn towards a nearby stream.

She saw slight movement from Samantha, who either was awake and winked

Karina's face lit up as the group flew downwards into the canyon and landed on the water without so much as a splatter of noise. "Damn."

"You're not doing that anytime soon, brat," sneered Sasori.

Karina merely made a face that only Megan saw, but it was only slightly amusing as they walked towards the ominously cave looming over them.

Kisami smirked at Karina's flushed face. "Now, you should be thinking about your life and how it was good. Don't you regret following us, now?"

"Why'd you follow us?" inquired Deidara.

Megan's retort was cut short as Samantha[who had supposedly been sleeping] let out a shriek and began struggling against Deidara, who had much difficulty holding on to the squirming girl.

Karina gawked as the black-haired girl wriggled out of the blonde's arms. Samantha landed neatly on a rock and leapt through the air towards the shore.

"…the hell…" grunted Deidara as his captive landed rather elegantly on her feet and started running.

"Damn," Megan whispered, watching her friend run faster than she had ever seen her run as Deidara cursed and began chasing her. And she was gaining speed.

­­­­­­­­­­­

Sprinting far into the foliage, Samantha concentrated on running just as she had practiced all those years. Glancing backwards, she caught a glimpse of black and red and groaned. "All those years I was training like this to run away from home, but now I'm running from a mass murderer!"

A loud blast of hot air from behind her chucked her forward like a humongous hand, and she landed facedown in the dirt gasping for air.

Her eyes clouding over, she saw a figure above her, giving off a simpering sort of attitude.

"Well, where did you to learn to run half as fast as us?" leered the voice.

'Shit,' she thought, fading away into unconsciousness.

Karina shuffled her feet nervously inside the large cavern as glittering, hologram like figures stared down at her and Megan, who was kneeling next to her unconscious friend.

"Deidara, what did you do to your target?" growled one of the holograms.

"He killed her!" laughed the one across from the first. "He went and killed her without regrets!"

"No. Deidara was idiotic enough to actually let her get away," snorted Kisame, sharp teeth showing in his grin.

"Hey, I got her back!" snapped the blonde, his face flushed. Karina almost snorted as well, until he turned to glare at her. "Funny, hn? Is it so funny?"

Karina winked at him daringly. "Yeah, it is."

"Quiet," Itachi ordered. "Captives shouldn't speak."

"Tch!" Deidara pouted grouchily and stuck out his lower lip, much like a child.

"You have three days to analyze them, and then pass them off to whoever specializes with their bodies." The figures atop the statue's fingers dissipated and fizzled out of sight.

"Great," groaned Deidara. "The others are coming."

"Get started," Sasori ordered in a hoarse voice. "We need to be done with their bodies in three days."

"Bodies?" squeaked Megan, as Itachi turned towards them, eyes gleaming red. "You're kidding, right?"

When the lights went out for Karina and Megan, they could just hear Deidara laughing, "Let the bodies hit the floor, then."

Okay. Yeah. Lame, I know. Short. . Have fun. The more reviews I get, the more likely I'll upload, I guess. I have been going through stuff…so I vowed to keep my mind off hi-STUFF, I mean, by writing my fanfiction. I'll be uploading others soon too…review, etc, or I die.


	3. Please read and Review! Hiatus Apology

Hello there~

Hi, it's misammi.

Sorry for the ridiculously long unannounced hiatus that I never meant to take.

When I first started this fanfiction, I was a freshman in high school. The second chapter was published in the beginning of my sophomore, and from then on, I ended up busy with classes and other things, that fanfiction slipped from my mind.

Recently, my sister stumbled upon this account, and demanded to know why I didn't continue the story when I had some pretty good reception. So I'm thinking about going on with it. But I need to see some reception before I decide to finish the next chapter(which I've had partially written for a while), and if it seems to be desired, I will keep on writing.

Thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited this story, despite the hiatus and whatnot, I really do appreciate it.

Thanks for reading, and please review and tell me if you want me to keep on.

-misammi


End file.
